Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 16
Season 16 (1999-2000) Jeopardy!_1999-2000_season_title_card.png Jeopardy! S16 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! 1999 Final Jeopardy! reveal.png Jeopardy!_Online_Logo_1999.jpg Season changes * Season 16 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 6, 1999. * The opening credits have changed to a new version of the CGI Sony Pictures Studios flyover. We zoom out on a TV tube shape to show various photographs from the show on some television tubes, which moves from right to left. As this happens, gold letters pop in one by one to form the Jeopardy! ''logo, then, one last television tube floats from the right, and zooms in to reveal the 1996-2002 set. * At the beginning of this season, ''Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune are now indicated by a WebTV interactive bug. * This is the last season where the contestants walked onto the set, due to the contestants standing at their podiums the next season. * This is the last season where the studio audience can be seen during Alex Trebek's entrance, in and out of commercial breaks, and during the closing credits. This is also the last season where the categories in the Jeopardy! and the Double Jeopardy! round segments flip over. It had been in use since Season 14. * This is also the last season where Johnny Gilbert said "Now entering the studio are today's contestants". * This is the last season where Johnny Gilbert said "From the Sony Pictures Studios, this is Jeopardy!". * On early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin", which he said for the last time on the December 31, 1999 episode. On later episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert no longer signs off after the closing credits, because his voice would not be heard. This was first seen on the January 3, 2000 episode, when George Strait's "The Best Day" was released. * On the December 8, 1999 episode, Alex Trebek explained what the crew does during the commercial break, right before the Final Jeopardy! segment. It includes two contestant coordinators, a stage manager, and an electronic score keeper. * At the start of the season, Harry Friedman became the executive producer, and he stayed all the way until Season 36. * On the season premiere week, Game Show Network changed to the "Ball Maze" ID with the voiceover saying; "Why just watch television when you can play from home? Game Show Network! Buzz your cable company to get in the game!". * On the October 17, 1999 episode, Eddie Timanus became the first blind contestant to appear on Jeopardy!. During his appearance, the contestants were already at their podiums, instead of walking onto the set. This change became permanent the next season. * The November 8-15, 1999 episodes are taped at Madison Square Garden in New York City. * The November 8-12, 1999 episodes were the semi-final, and the final episodes of the Teen Tournament, and the November 15-19, 1999 episodes were Celebrity Jeopardy!. * The College Championship was held in February 2000 at Sony Pictures Studios, Sound stage 10 with a college-themed set. Janet Wong from Drew University won the college tournament of $50,000, a Volvo S40 sedan, followed by a college trophy. * The December 15, 1999 episode marks the last time, the 1998 Jeopardy! Online logo was used at the end of the show. * Starting with the December 27, 1999 episode, the Jeopardy! Online logo was changed to "Play Online and Win". The logo consisted of "JEOPARDY! ONLINE" in light blue on a yellow oval against a black background. A techno version from the first logo was remixed by adding some parts to it, as the text "Play Online and Win" pop in one by one, Then, we see the "JEOPARDY! ONLINE" logo from before, with the text "Play Online and Win" appearing, and the URL "jeopardy.com" below. * On the December 31, 1999 episode, Johnny Gilbert said "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin" for the last time. * On the January 3, 2000 episode, Johnny Gilbert no longer signs off after the closing credits, because his voice would not be heard. * On the February 10, 2000 episode, Johnny Gilbert made a cameo appearance, after reading the clues for a Poetry category. * On the May 15, 2000 episode, the Tournament of Champions are held in Atlanta, Georgia, at the Atlanta Civic Center. * During the first quarterfinal games of that episode, after Johnny Gilbert said "From Atlanta, Georgia, this is the Jeopardy! Tournament of Champions!". Then five seconds later, after the audience applause, then he introduced Alex Trebek on stage first before introducing the contestants. This is because Alex Trebek wanted to explain to the viewers at home that this is the first time that they taped the Tournament of Champions on location. Then, they showed the fifteen champions on the game board, followed by an applause. * This season's Tournament of Champions included two Teen Tournaments, two College Championships, and eleven 5-time champions. * It was the last time, the Teen Tournament victors are eligible for the Tournament of Champions. * The first three competed in the first match with Johnny Gilbert's introduction followed by the game. This was the last time that Johnny Gilbert announced how much winnings these champions earned on their last appearance of the show during the quarterfinal introductions after their name. * Robin Carroll, from Marietta, Georgia, won the $100,000 Tournament of Champions in her hometown. * On the June 30, 2000 episode, Alex Trebek brings his kids, Matthew, and Emily Trebek, onstage at the beginning of this episode. * On the July 5, 2000 episode, Johnny Gilbert made a mistake by announcing himself as "Glen Trebek". * Season 16 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 21, 2000. * Summer reruns air from July 24-September 1, 2000 with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 2000-2001. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline